Melody Gets Grounded for Two Weeks
In the living room, Melody was sitting on the couch. Her father Naveen was very angry at her because she got suspended from Westwood Junior High for three days. "Melody, how dare you get suspended from sixth grade at junior high for three days?" Naveen scolded, wagging his finger at her. Melody glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Cameron Ball kept throwing his mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said Naveen. "Who cares?" said Melody. "That's it," shouted Naveen. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Melody snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Naveen warned. But Melody didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Naveen. "No!" Melody yelled, "I hate you!" Naveen was now furious! "Melody Andrea Taylor, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot play with your friends at the carnival!" It was Montana Max's turn to be mad at his sister. "Melody, listen to your father!" he said, wagging his finger at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from sixth grade at junior high for three days!" "Montana, why do you always have to be so bossy?" snapped Melody angrily. "I'm getting Iago right now!" And he ran off to get Iago. Iago angrily flew downstairs to the living room. "Melody, I heard you got suspended from sixth grade at Westwood Junior High for three days for giving Cameron Ball a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no South Park, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Melody became very angry. She glared angrily at Naveen, Montana and Iago and told them, "You guys are as evil as Morgana the sea witch!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears, where her friends, Tip and Dash, are waiting for her. Category:Grounded Stuff